character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rando (LISA)
Summary Rando is the final boss and main antagonist of Lisa: The Painful. His real name is Dusty and used to be one of Brad's students. After his face was mutilated he created an army to make Olathe peaceful after the White Flash. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly far higher Name: Rando, Dusty Armstrong Age: Likely 30s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Lisa Verse Classification: Human, Warlord, Leader of the Rando Army 1st appearance: LISA: THE PAINFUL Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: "Fff... Fa... Fa... Fff-face... D-d-don't worry little girl... A fff-fa-face is nothing... The inside... It's... It's what matters. I... I... I Kn-know you are strong." Origin: Rando is first introduced as the leader of the Rando Army. In truth, Rando is Dustin "Dusty" Armstrong, Brad's adopted son and the often unwanted star of the Armstrong Dojo before the apocalypse. He worked hard his whole life for Brad's approval, and is one of the most powerful people in Olathe. Personality: Rando is clad in a black mask with a red skull motif, a large black cape and red shoulder pads. Underneath his cape is a very muscular body, a testament to his martial arts prowess. Appearance: He is shown as a kind, merciful leader. He doesn't tend to speak up due to his soft, quiet voice, and the stutter he's had since childhood. Because of this, he generally will whisper his orders to a close subordinate for relaying, rather than give them directly. One of the few times that he does speak is when he sees Buddy's face towards the end of the game and when talking to Brad one last time. Which is Rando lot of better?: 51% So? Trivia: - During the Pain Mode ending, we see that his face has been sawn off by Buzzo when he tried to defend the Armstrong Dojo. It seems that this was punishment for Brad's lack of action and allowing of Lisa to be abused by Marty Armstrong and her subsequent suicide. - Rando seems to be based on Raoh, a major antagonist of the anime Hokuto no Ken (Fist of The North Star). Both are post-apocalyptic warlords seeking to save the world through amassing a large army of followers and using it to maintain order. However, as a character, he more closely resembles the series' protagonist Kenshiro, due to being a generally compassionate and heroic person. - Possibly named after Randō, a minor antagonist in Yū Yū Hakusho whose true appearance is initally a mystery to the protagonists. Additionally, the name can be translated to mean "Child of Confusion." - Rando lacks control over his army, and his punishments are fair and humane. So it's easy to walk all over Rando. But if needed he can kick ass. - Rando's army coined the move "Rando Bomb." - Rando's respect started with the mask and by never talking. - Rando, unlike many characters, has done nothing that can be considered amoral. Info: Rando has a very high attack value, and thus it is advised to avoid leaving on the finished boat until you are sure that you are ready. Rando's HP: 1500 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Superhuman Strength 2. Superhuman Durability 3. Martial Artist 4. Engery Manipulation 5. Fire Manipulation 6. Skilled Combatants 7. Intelligent 8. Armstrong Fist 9. Power Strike Rando's Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, possibly far higher (He was the only character in the whole game that could fight on par with a partially mutated Brad Armstrong who reduced human beings to paste with ease, should be stronger than Gary the Hot Soup who stopped a car with ease. Even while heavily weakened, he was comparable to Buddy and helped her defeat many of the Warlords. Implied to be one of the strongest Warlords, even above those of the list.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable to Brad.) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Scaling from Brad.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Wall Level, possibly far higher (Survived a massive beatdown from a partially mutated Brad who could gore human beings alive and his fireballs could make people explode, Brad crashed a motorcycle against him and he didn't flinch.) Stamina: Average (Survived being beaten up by a mutated Brad and got up.) Range: Standard melee range normally, a few yards with fireballs Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Feats - He was the only character in the whole game that could fight on par with a partially mutated Brad Armstrong who reduced human beings to paste with ease, should be stronger than Gary the Hot Soup who stopped a car with ease. Even while heavily weakened, he was comparable to Buddy and helped her defeat many of the Warlords. Implied to be one of the strongest Warlords, even above those of the list. - Comparable to Brad. - Scaling from Brad. - Survived a massive beatdown from a partially mutated Brad who could gore human beings alive and his fireballs could make people explode, Brad crashed a motorcycle against him and he didn't flinch. - Survived being beaten up by a mutated Brad and got up. Weakness If someone breaks his mask he will suffer a mental breakdown, low self-esteem. Overall Rando is the strongest warlord, He was fought Brad in a battle, and He has survived a massive beatdown from a partially mutated Brad. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:LISA Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Warlords Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users